fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Murdock
Murdock (translated Mardoc in the Japanese version) is a boss character in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, and a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is the humble military commander of Bern, leader of the Three Dragon Generals, and second only to Zephiel in the Army of Bern, a notable feat considering he came from a peasant family. When King Desmond poisoned Zephiel, Murdock was the one who nursed him back to health. He is Zephiel's most trusted subordinate and has been appointed the leader of the three Dragon Generals. During the time Nacien was a Dragon General, Galle served as Murdock's lieutenant. Later, after Nacien is slain and is replaced by Galle, Pereth, a Bern General, serves as Murdock's lieutenant. Late in the game, Zephiel sends him to kill Roy and companions and take the Fire Emblem back from them, but he is slain in the Shrine of Seals. He has a brief cameo in the prequel, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, rebutting a soldier questioning King Desmond's actions and claiming something must be done about the tyrant. He later gives the player a Warp staff as thanks for saving Zephiel's life. Stats Normal Mode |General | - |20 |62 |27 |19 |12 |12 |25 |17 |20 |5 |Lance - ? Axe - ? |Tomahawk Knight Crest |} Hard Mode |General | - |20 |73 |27 |23 |13 |15 |28 |19 |20 |5 |Lance - ? Axe - ? |Tomahawk Knight Crest |} Trial Maps |General | - |20 |62 |27 |19 |12 |12 |25 |17 |20 |5 |Lance - A Axe - A |Tomahawk |} Overview Murdock is a very strong combatant. He has unparalleled accuracy and massive defense, even without the throne advantage (The greatest in all the games so far), fair resistance, and high strength. He is also the only possessor of the Tomahawk, the axe's equivalent to the Spear. In case for promoting any late Knights and Cavaliers, he also possesses a Knight Crest that can only be retrieved by a Thief, as there are no dropable items in this chapter. Despite all of his glory in and outside of game he is fairly easy to beat, it just requires having the right weapons. *The first method, and easiest strategy, is to give Fir or Rutger (provided they are Swordmasters with acceptable strength) an Armorslayer and let them loose on Murdock. It can take 1 to 4 turns depending on how lucky you are with criticals but it will be an unbelievably easy way to do away with the Level 20 general, as he is very unlikely to hit you in the counter attack. *The second method would be to bring in strong units capable of using a Hammer; Gonzales as a Berserker could probably destroy Murdock in a single hit provided it crits. Just remember to have a healer close by, in case anyone gets hit by a stray tomahawk throw. *The third method would be to bring in your 3 promoted armor knights (if they all survived). Their Triangle Attacks will wear down on Murdock provided you stick to using axes (a hammer could also prove very useful here too). *The fourth method is to switch to mages. Be wary... Murdock will most likely be able to one hit kill some of your mages, if not you must make sure they cannot be doubled. Have good supports on hand to help with evade and have healers close by to make up for any stray hits. You could combine any of the previous tactics in case characters are too weak to do the job on their own. Battle Conversations Death Quote Musical Themes Murdock's event theme is called Dignity, and plays in Fūin no Tsurugi in events where he is the focus. His battle theme, like the other two Dragon Generals, is In The Name of Bern. Etymology 'Murdock' comes from the Irish 'Murchadh' meaning 'sea warrior'. His Japanese name, Mardoc, comes from the patron god of Babylon. Gallery File:MurdockFE7.gif|Murdock's portrait in Rekka no Ken File:Murdoch-1FE6.png|Murdock's portrait in Fūin no Tsurugi. File:MurdockManga.jpg|Murdock's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Archetypes